


Misgivings

by Hello_I_Exist



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_I_Exist/pseuds/Hello_I_Exist
Summary: The vessel encounters a king.He's... Not what it had expected, from what it had heard.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Misgivings

**Author's Note:**

> I like Hollow Knight. What can I say?

The White Palace's challenge had been tough. That was an undeniable fact. The many saw blades that filled the rooms had cut into its shell, filling the vessel with a pain they were incapable of expressing. The Wingsmolds and Kingsmolds sent a strange feeling it couldn't describe through its body every time it cut one down.

Yet, it pressed on, because what else was there to do?

It hadn't been expecting much when it reached the end. Perhaps a new charm, or some Geo? Recent purchases had run it dry of the strange shell-currencey, and any refills would be duly appreciated.

Of course, it hadn't been expecting a bug at the end. Especially not a tall, slightly glowing bug with nearly invisible, ethereal wings, many tall horns, and a dirty, grimy cloak covered in stains.

The tall bug was hunched over a worktable, small hammer in their claw-like hands.

Many quiet dings repeatedly came from the table as the tall bug worked. Mumbles were heard, the tall bug speaking to itself in a low, quiet voice.

The vessel stepped into the workshop.

The bug froze and turned around quickly, and the vessel was met with the king of Hollownest themself.

For a while, nobody moved.

Then, the King spoke to it.

"...Oh."

It stared at the King. It wasn't sure how to feel at that moment. It knew what the king had done - it had seen his actions and their consequences, firsthand. 

One part of it wanted to be angry.

Another wanted to feel some sort of smug satisfaction, at the state the once high and mighty king was in.

But mostly, it just felt pity.

The King sighed and spoke once more. 

"I apologize. I... Mistook you for somebody else."

It had a good idea who it had been mistaken for.

_Somebody._

That word nagged at it, though.

The King turned away, and started to work on his project again - whatever it was.

This time, however, the King continued to speak to it.

"You may know this, but your... Sibling... Used to live here in this palace."

He sighed. "Or, at least, in what this place is a mockery of."

The vessel wasn't sure how to respond.

The King continued in his deep, yet still... Soft? Voice.

... Soft wasn't the right word. What was?

"They were... So very curious about everything. I was oblivious to the truth of the matter. I thought them empty - even though they weren't."

It knew that. Otherwise, its sibling wouldn't have failed.

"I know better, now. In fact, I may have back then, as well."

... Where was this going...?

"They showed their will, once. I spoke to them of... Of my fears, and doubts. On the balcony, outside this workshop."

... Oh.

_Oh._

"I looked towards them. They looked back, un-prompted. Something that small... Pieced together so many of their behaviors. I began to see the small mannerisms within larger movements. The slight shaking of their shoulders... Laughter. The bobbing of their head when listening to music. The shaking whenever their expectations were mentioned. Doubt, perhaps. At that point, I should have stopped. Should have found a better plan."

The vessel looked as the King was filled with a strange sense of nostalgia. But the sad smile in his eyes vanished, along with all senses of hope in them.

It knew now what the king felt.

Regret.

It, too, was very familiar with regret.

But It had it's mission to distract it. The King had...

Nothing.

Nobody.

He was alone. Always had been, and always would be.

...

It wasn't used to that, somehow. The vessel... had never felt lonely in Hollownest. Alone, yes, but never lonely.

"I wish I had made better desicions. Better choices.

But I suppose we cannot change the past. We must look to the future."

Slowly, the King looked to the ceiling.

"No cost to great."

He made a mirthless chuckle to himself.

"What a _fool_ I was."

He looked down at the vessel.

It stared back.

The Pale King drew something from his cloak.

The second half of a charm it had gotten from the White Lady.

The vessel made a gesture that equated to, simply, 'gimme, gimme!'

The King smiled sadly.

"I want you to have this... And it seems you want it, too."

The vessel froze. Crap, they shouldn't have done that, was he going to attack-

The King spoke, interrupting its thoughts.

"Good. Never let go of that feeling. It is what seperates you from the rest of your siblings, as well as what makes you a _being. Never_ let go of that."

... The vessel nodded, hesitantly.

The King nodded as well.

"Go.

Save your sibling.

The Hollow Knight awaits you."

The King stands.

The vessel steps back.

It looks down at the two charm shards it holds.

It looks at the King.

~~It~~ They nod determinedly.

The King nods back.

"I cannot leave this dream realm, for my mortal body has long perished. But Wyrms never truly die, do they?"

Suddenly, the room was filled with dreamcatchers-

The vessel spun-

What was going on-

_"Goodbye._

_My we meet again, triumphant, one day."_

And the world dissolved around ~~it~~ them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
